


Labyrinth

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean associates labyrinths with the David Bowie movie.  Sam doesn’t. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Halloween" for LiveJournal's Supernatural100.
> 
> Written during Season 3.

It seemed like every small farming town in the country had a hay maze at Halloween. The hay bales laid out in erratic patterns were as common as apple cider and holes cut into white sheets.

The hay maze in Littleton, Iowa had been closed after Nicholas Manos had been found gored to death by a bull that nobody ever saw. His wife Bitsy, quite the film buff, told the Winchesters that she was sure it was a faun but Sam had a better theory.

Nicholas’ yellow sweater wasn't quite a golden fleece, but as a reward, it would do.


End file.
